


Xena and Lucy Go Shopping - Again!

by MilToro



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Skits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilToro/pseuds/MilToro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena takes Lucy shopping to prepare for her appearance on Saturday Night Live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xena and Lucy Go Shopping - Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer \- Lucy and Xena's fashion sense (or lack thereof) was not harmed  
> during the production of this teleplay.

LUCY: Xena, why do I have to go shopping? You know I hate it.

XENA: Me too. But you have to find something to wear for Saturday Night Live.

LUCY: They said I was going to wear your Xena outfit.

XENA: That's just for one skit and I'm sure you'll look sexy in it. But what about the opening act? You can't wear my outfit for that.

LUCY: I thought I'd just wear what was clean that day.

Xena gives Lucy "The Look".

LUCY (pouts): Oh, all right.

XENA: So, do you have anything in mind?

LUCY: I don't know. Something different, I suppose.

XENA: Like what?

LUCY: Like this! (Lucy picks out a multi-coloured striped shirt from the rack).

XENA: Uh....No! (Xena picks out a stylish black jacket and black jeans and shows it to Lucy). How about this?

LUCY: No way mate! It'll make me look so lugubrious.

XENA: Luguwhat? Never mind. Didn't you wear black on the cover of Rolling Stone? You looked great!

LUCY: Yeah, but it's de rigueur for a Dark Angel.

XENA: De riwho?

LUCY: And besides, the photographer picked out that outfit for me.

XENA: (smirks) I thought so.

LUCY: What?

XENA: Nothing.

LUCY (picks out a pair of striped jeans): What about these, Xena? They'll enliven the ambiance.

XENA (mumbles): Over my dead body.

LUCY: What?!

XENA: Nothing. Come on, these black jeans are fine.

LUCY: All right, but they're so dolorous.

XENA (perplexed): Whatever. Now we need to find you a shirt. Maybe something subtexty.

LUCY: Oh, Xena! You know I hate shopping! Can't I just wear what I wore on Leno?

XENA (rolls her eyes): You dressed yourself, right?

LUCY (defensive): Yeah....

XENA (under her breath): It showed.

LUCY: What?

XENA: Nothing.

LUCY: What was wrong with my outfit?

XENA: The skirt, for one.

LUCY: Hey, I liked that skirt. It sort of reminded me of Lao Ma.

XENA (gets a faraway look in her eye): Yeah, it did, didn't it.

LUCY: So what was wrong with it?

XENA: Huh?

LUCY: What was wrong with the skirt?

XENA (still daydreaming): The skirt? Oh, the skirt! There was nothing wrong with it, it just didn't go with the blouse and the jacket.

LUCY (puzzled): It didn't?

XENA: Trust me, Lucy. Stick to black. It goes with anything.

LUCY: What about you, Ms Leather Princess? Your leather's *brown*.

XENA: That's different. I have a whole ensemble thing going. You know. The chakram, the sword, Warrior Princess stuff.

LUCY: What about at the Emmys? Did you like that outfit?

XENA: Me and everyone else in the Known World. You should get Richard Tyler to dress you more often. (smiles) Sometimes less is more.

LUCY (enthusiastically): And Ren looked effulgent too, didn't she?

XENA: Um....yes she was gorgeous. But what was with her eye makeup? Did you make her up? And why was her hair such a mess?

LUCY (flustered): Well..... um..... we..... um..... we were busy beforehand..... and.... um.... we didn't have time.....

XENA (narrows her eyes): Yeah. Okay. Whatever. (Xena clears her throat). Ahem. Ok, so now we need a shirt and a tie.

LUCY (picks out a shirt with a rainbow pattern): Hey, how about this? It's subtexty enou

XENA: Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Think basic. No big statements. Calm. Cool. Basic.

LUCY: Yeah, but I don't want to look too didactic.

XENA (shakes her head and grins): Oh, here's a nice shirt. (Xena holds up a light purple silk blouse).

LUCY: You want me wear to lavender?

XENA (deadpans): Is that what that colour is?

LUCY (laughs): Yeah, it'll just about kill the "subtexters"!

XENA (smirks): Now you're getting it. (Xena holds out a black tie). Wear this too, it'll look fabulous!

LUCY: A tie? With a subtext shirt? Xena! You are soooo deleteriously evil!!! Okay, so what about in the other skit where I go to a lesbian strip club?

XENA: Hmm, let me think. Well, you won't be wearing clothes for long..... So I guess you can just wear whatever's clean!


End file.
